Meeting Evil
by HaloHunter89
Summary: In every man's heart there is a devil, but we do not know the man as bad until the devil is roused. This is a Mac Fic, if you don't know what that has going for it then this isn't the story for you.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been so kindly prompted to do a Mac fic. **  
**If you've not seen Red Canyon or don't like the way Mac is...I advise that you back away slowly. With that said, for those of you who do know Mac...hope you enjoy. **

Mac was pacing the length of the bar waiting on Walter to get there, he was tired of cleaning up after that fuck wit Devon. Pulling the metal tin from his his pants pocket it wasn't the fix he was needing, but it would do for now.

Growling he stormed towards the bar and grabbed a bottle of Jack as the door banged open. Mac turned the bottle up and took a long pull. He could smell them before he seen them. The meth was running strong in his system by now. He was hyper aware of his surroundings.

Looking over his shoulders his eyes roamed over the two girls who entered the bar. A sinister smile played at his mouth as his tongue flashed out and licked his lips. Mac's intense gaze shifted from one girl to the other, they hadn't noticed him yet. He liked that, he could watch them before he decided what he was going to do.

Here in the canyons, Mac knew he was the apex predator. He reveled in it. There was nothing more he loved then to build them up just to tear them down. Give them false hope, only to rip away and watch the life drain from them through his own hands. They were his bloody fucking masterpieces.

Mac looked up at the sound of Walter's voice, "Welcome to Luna Mesa, names Walter."

The one he had seen first stepped forward. She was all smiles, he'd have fun with her. Give her own special brand of hell. She was brunette with Hazel eyes that sparked with life, she was medium build. He licked his lips again listening to her voice.

"Name's Becca." her southern twang rang out through the bar. Mac let his predatory gaze roam over her body. She was wearing cut of jeans, tank top, and cowboy boots, he could see a tattoo on her upper arm.

He wasn't listening to Walter anymore, he'd deal with the man later. He was to interested in her friend standing behind her. She wasn't talking but shifting her weight from foot to foot. She was shorter than her friend with brunette hair also that hung past her shoulders in curls. As if she could feel him watching her, her eyes flashed up to his. They were a shocking cobalt blue, much like his own but so much different at the same time.

She studied him as he was doing the same to her. He'd take his time with her, he could almost taste the defiance from here. The thought alone had him getting hard.

"Ace quit being rude, I'm sorry Walter this is my friend Stacey."

"Call me Ace." her voice was soft-spoken but strong with the same southern twang.

Mac wasn't interested in their plans because they didn't fucking matter. They were already his even if they didn't know it yet. He would have them. He owned them.

Mac stood up and moved towards the exit, "Mac, we need to talk." Turning and eyeing the older man he moved back towards the bar. Mac moved past the two women and settle in a seat in front of Walter.

He only had one thing to say and he wasn't listening to shit else on it. "Do something about Devon." his voice came out harsh. He could feel the eyes of the girls on him. He watched Walters eyes shift from the girls to him. Mac gave him the same sick smile he always did confirming the question in his eyes, Walter nodded at him.

**_I can be your whore!_**  
**_I am the dirt you created_**  
**_I am your sinner_**  
**_I am your whore_**  
**_But let me tell you something baby_**  
**_You love me for everything you hate me for_**

Mac had just finished the newest batch when he heard the soft groans. Bout time these stupid bitches woke the fuck up. Stalking towards them, he leaned down to the one that said her name was Becca. Grabbing her throat and hair he pulled her up from her place as far at the ropes would allow her to go. Her eyes snapped open and were glazed with fear.

"Bout fucking time bitch." he slapped her across the mouth and shoved her back down to the ground. Moving to her friend he jerked her up over his shoulder moving towards the steel hooks that were bolted into the cave ceiling. Slinging her bound wrist up and over it he dropped her back down on her feet, she immediately moved to try to support her weight whimpering. She was too short to stand flat-footed, her body was tensed with the effort of supporting herself.

"Please let us go, we wont say anything." Becca whimpered behind him. Mac laughed and slapped Stacey.

"Did I tell you that you could talk?" he punctuated the question with a kick to Becca's ribs. " Let me tell you how this will go you stupid cunts, you fuck up you're friend gets hurt. You try to escape I'll kill you both." He sneered at them his eyes swirling with hate and lust, a potent mixture.

Mac looked back to Stacey suspended in front of him, her eyes didn't hold the same fear as her friends. Like he knew she would be, she was defiant and regarded him with hate and disgust. "Stupid bastard you wont get away with this." she snapped.

Looking down at Becca Mac gave her a sinister smile kneeling, "You're friend don't like to listen." he whipped his knife out like it was an extension of his own body. Grabbing Becca by bottom of her tank top he placed the knife against the material and sliced it open along with her bra. "I think she needs a reminder, don't you?" Mac leaned down looking Becca in the eyes, "Bite me and I'll cut her fuckin heart out." he claimed her mouth in a brutal kiss drawing blood from the intensity of it. She whimpered and tried to pull away.

Mac tore his mouth away from hers licking the blood from his mouth, placing the knife against her toned stomach he looked back to Stacey. Flicking and pulling the knife slowly, he made small cuts almost rhythmically.

"STOP! STOP GODDAMN IT!" Stacey screamed and begged. Mac knew how to break them, exploit their weakness' and they'd do anything and thank you while you done it.

At the sight of the blood on her stomach Mac leaned down and let the flat of tongue lick from one to the other. He heard her slight moan at his actions, smirking to himself. Moving up her body Mac bit harshly into the side of Beccas breast causing her to scream out in pain. Tears were running down the side of her face and blood filled his mouth, he groaned and leaned back. Ripping her shorts and underwear down her body, "You filthy goddamn slut, you want this. Say it."

Becca sobbed at his words and shook her head, "Please, stop." her voice shook and came out weak.

Mac growled at her, "Say it." his eyes cut to Stacey's body dangling from the ceiling and he looked back at her. His eyes held dangerous promises.

Her broken sob ripped from her throat, "I want it, want you."

Grabbing her throat, "Beg you fuckin' whore!" he snarled near her face.

"Pl-please, I want you."

"That's right whore beg for it." Grabbing the front of his coveralls Mac pulled them open and swiftly freeing his straining cock, settling himself between her legs. He looked up at her, the sight of her bloody and broken had blood rushing south again, making his groin ache.

He thrusted into Becca harshly giving her no time to prepare and she cried out. He could hear Stacey crying and it just spurred him on. Hips pistoning into Becca with harsh determination, he took what was his. Hoisting her legs higher Mac slammed into her with renewed vigor, he could feel himself breaking and tearing her. When she clinched around his swollen cock he groaned and bit into her neck spilling himself into her.

Supporting his weight with his arms he dropped her legs back down to ground, pulling himself back from her. He smiled at his handiwork, she was going to bruise from his harsh treatment. She was leaking his cum with a mix of blood, situating himself back into his clothes Mac looked over at Stacey her chest was heaving and she was crying.

Leaning down he slid his finger through Becca's slit, standing he walked towards Stacey and smiled. She tried to pull back from him but he grabbed her by the throat and squeezed roughly. She stilled her motions at the lack of oxygen and with wide eyes watched him as he covered her lips with the slick mixture.

_**I can be your whore!**_  
_**I am the dirt you created**_  
_**I am your sinner**_  
_**I am your whore**_  
_**But let me tell you something baby**_  
_**You love me for everything you hate me for**_

Mac came back a couple hours later after checking in with Walter over Devons latest stunt. Stupid fuck almost got himself caught this time, if it hadn't been for Mac he'd been in fucking jail. Did Walter give a shit, fuck no. Ungrateful bastards.

Walking into the room he could see that Stacey was awake watching her friend passed out on the floor. He'd left Becca naked, bloody, and tethered to ground. It was a sight for sore eyes. He could tell she knew he had entered by the tensing of her body, he felt that rush of power course through his veins.

Her voice came out raw, "You're going to kill us aren't you?"

He had no times for bullshit, "Yes." he laughed moving in front of her, he turned his penetrating look towards , "But not before I'm done." He watched her as she shuddered at his words, silent tears slipping down her face.

Mac walked towards a table off to the side and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels taking a drink. Walking back towards Stacey, he wanted to take his time with her. Wanted her to really know fear, desperation, he wanted her to know she was dead already.

Stepping in front of her he held the bottle up, "Drink." She jerked back from the bottle and he backhanded her. Stepping into her till they were touching, "Drink." voice dropping dangerously. She timidly leaned forward to take a drink when he grabbed her throat and angled her head back pouring it down her throat. He laughed when she coughed and spluttered.

Mac slid his hand up Stacey's torso gripping her shirt and pulling her into him. Grounding his hips into hers, ripping her shirt open he poured the Jack down her body watching it pull in the valley of her breast. Dipping his head down he lapped at it, sucking and biting a path hard enough to bring blood across her breast.

He'd had enough toying with her, grabbing her by the hips he pulled his knife and split her clothes and pulled them off her. She struggled with all her strength, like a wild cat, crying and screaming her lungs out. Mac was enjoying her weak struggle. In fact those violent jerks of her womanly body rubbing against his muscular body were turning him on. He held on tighter, just to express how badly he wanted her now.

He smiled to himself to see her is such a pitiful condition, when he hadn't even begun to do what he was going to. They were a place far away from anyone. So she was free to scream as much as she wanted. And he wanted to hear everything she had to say about all that he would be doing to her. Licking his lips and looking at her naked and strung up, scared and shaking he started popping the buttons to his coveralls.

She was still crying bitterly. Amongst her tears she managed to say, "Who are you, and what do you want from us? Please let us go…..I beg you, I wanna go home. Please…." heaving shuddering breaths.

Mac smiled, at her as he moved closer to her after removing his clothes. "Shh..shh." he pressed his finger over her lips. He was spellbound to see her lovely breasts heaving from her sobbing breath, he eagerly touched them. Holding each in one hand and feeling the feathery soft touch of them. He was handling them gently, she was at ease. He wanted her to quit struggling for now.

His hands had now begun kneading her breasts, squeezing every inch of flesh over her chest. It wasn't hurting at all, and he could see her nipples already hardening as if to welcome this assault. She shuddered as she felt his lips encircle her right nipple and he pinched her left causing her to gasp. Looking up into Stacey's eyes he seen the shame that accompanied her lust, he gave her a dirty smile. Mac bit down harder, her scream accompanied by the taste of copper in his mouth. Releasing her nipple from his mouth with a lascivious smile, he wrapped his arm behind her knee lifting her left leg and exposing her sex to him.

"You don't have to do this..." she whimpered

He kept his eyes locked on her, he wanted humiliate her. He could smell her arousal and his nostrils were flaring, he could feel his control slipping. Sliding his fingers through her slit he gathered her flowing juices on his fingers. He slipped one finger inside her mouth and held her firmly by her chin with the other hand. She knew what she had to do. And she was wise not to bite him.

Pulling his fingers from her mouth he gripped her other knee pulling her body even with his groin, she whimpered when she felt his cock pressed against her. She began to jerk frantically, screaming and begging him to spare her. She had become hysterical, flexing all her muscles trying all her strength against her restraints. He could understand her fears, he'd seen it in all theirs eyes.

Stacey broke the silence. "Please let me go now." she said.

Mac leaned forward claiming her mouth in a brutal and dominating kiss, "you're going fuckin' nowhere." he leered.

Snapping his hips forward he thrusted deeply into her wet heat. He groaned at the sensations ripping through his body. To be inside her was more blissful that he had thought, he could feel a nice tight, warm and wet pussy all around his manhood, and he though perhaps these are the pleasures of the heaven. He withdrew it a little only to ram back into her with a greater force, making her let out a louder scream. At her screams he felt his cock swell even more, and he bit into her neck roughly making her unleash another throat tearing scream.

He began to give repeated thrusts, the increasing wetness reduced the friction, and this facilitated him to increase the speed too. Her breasts were bouncing with every one of his powerful thrust. The sight of her at his completely at his mercy and begging made him lose whatever was left of his control. He only knew that he wanted to fuck her hard, drain every bit of pleasure from her body.

Pushing her legs high and changing angle he thrusted deeper into her, leaning forward he bit into her shoulder,she tasted faintly of whiskey. Breaking through the skin he felt blood pout into his mouth, he pulled back lapping up the blood. The mix of meth, whiskey, and blood were driving him closer and closer to his end.

"Wrap your legs around my waist." He commanded releasing his grip on her some.

When she complied he gave her a powerful thrust and groaned. He went wild, and this time just grabbed her by her neck as he came. The sound of his masculine moans and harsh breathing, sounded like some mad wild animal.

Sagging against her some he noticed the sound of Becca crying behind him, he chuckled. Looking over his shoulder at her, she was finally completely broken. Releasing Stacey's spent body, he moved and kneeled next to Becca. She pulled back from him sobbing, "Pl-please just stop this. Set us free." she begged.

He nodded at her picking up the whiskey bottle and looking at Stacey, "Is that what you want? To be free?"

Becca nodded at him, while Stacey remained quiet and stunned. She was watching him with cautious eyes, "Alright." He bent and picked up his clothes dressing slowly watching them. Stacey was quietly trying to calm her hysterical friend. He eyed them both calmly. He could see blood and cum running down Stacey's legs, her throat was bruised a dark shade of purple, and her chest and shoulder was bleeding from his harsh bites. Looking to Becca she was cut multiple times and her thighs were covered in blood and his cum as well. Bloody fuckin' masterpieces.

Mac finished dressing and picked his knife up walking past them. He had some shit to prepare before he moved on with his plans. Walter wouldn't wait forever.

_**I can be your whore!**_  
_**I am the dirt you created**_  
_**I am your sinner**_  
_**I am your whore**_  
_**But let me tell you something baby**_  
_**You love me for everything you hate me for**_

Mac silently approached the room when he heard their murmuring.

"It's okay Becca we'll get out of here. I promise I'll get you out of here, I'll do anything to get you out of here." Stacey was soothing her.

Beccas eyes widened when he stepped out of the shadows. Pulling the metal tin from his pocket he took a hit of the meth and moved further into the room towards Stacey.

Slipping her hands from the suspension hooks, "Listen to your friend she's gonna get your right out of here." Mac laughed.

Pulling a naked and bloodied Stacey towards Becca he kicked her legs out from under her sending her sprawling on the floor next to her. Mac squatted down and grabbed her arms, she hissed in pain from being suspended so long. Pulling his knife he placed it in her hands. "Free her." The meth was pushing hard through his body and he wanted them to bleed.

Stacey looked at him, the knife, then Becca. She went to raise her hand against him to lash out but he was faster. Grabbing her wrist he redirected her swing sinking the blade into Beccas chest. Stacey screamed out as did Becca, she tried to pull the knife free but Mac kept his grip strong over her hand on the knife. Dragging the knife downwards Becca seizure then went limp, bleeding out in front of them. Mac grabbed her by the back of the head and pushed her face forward into the bloody mess that was her friend.

Mac stood up and moved back to the cave wall leaning back and watching Stacey's last bit of hope and life leave her as her friend lay bleeding out in front of her. This is what he craved more than the drugs. More than the humiliation and rape. The loss of hope, the despair. This moment.

Stacey looked up at him with questioning eyes, "I told you before you're going fuckin' no where." He stalked back towards her and tied her hands back together, he'd go ahead and make her comfortable. She wasn't going anywhere for a while. Leaning into her face he claimed her mouth again, "You're mine!" he growled.

**REDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYON**

**Review me. **  
**Hope you liked it Ace and it's what you were hoping for.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought I was finished with this but I guess Mac had other plans.**

Mac walked through the door towards the back where he knew the old bastard Walter would be. He didn't have time for this, he wanted to get back so he could finish what he had started four days ago.

"Where the fuck you been Mac?" Walter demanded as soon as he stepped through the door.

Leaning against the door frame, "What the fuck you call me down here for?" Mac sneered at him.

"I've had goddamn cops asking questions about those two fuckin' girls!"

Mac laughed shaking his head, they wouldn't find them. If they did well, he'd take care of that too. No one would miss a dirty cop. Wouldn't be the first or last person he made disappear.

"Are you seriously fucking laughing now? I'll take your goddamn head off!" Walter barked stepping towards him.

Mac pushed himself off the door frame meeting Walters challenge head on. The smile that broke out across his face made Walter pause. He knew the man was leery of him, if he was smart he'd learn to watch his mouth. He was growing tired of his and Devons shit, hell he might just go ahead and finish those two and be done with all this shit.

Stepping into Walters personal space, "Don't worry about my shit, it's handled." his voice came out low and dangerous.

Walter just watched him go nodding his head. "Just take care of it Mac, we don't need the cops finding anything."

Mac smiled again, "What is there left to find?" his voice cold and detached.

-

She could hear him moving around but couldn't see him yet. This was the game he liked to play now. He kept her bound and blindfolded most of the time, honestly she was glad she was blindfolded. It made it easier to lose herself in her mind, imagining she wasn't in this hell he had handcrafted for her.

Shifting her position some she hissed in pain when his latest edition to her on going list of wounds broke open again. He had carved what looked like a spider into her breast bone, just below her collar bones. She had seen similar things around where he was keeping her, she wanted to ask about it but she knew better.

She felt something cold and wet touch her mouth. She held still knowing if she moved the wrong way there would be consequences. "Drink." his rough voice demanded.

Mac pulled the blindfold from her face, he must have showered recently. She could smell the scent of soap and something distinctly Mac. She wanted to cry and puke at the same time when her body reacted to his proximity.

She didn't know how long she had been in this place, she hadn't seen sunlight since she was in that shit hole of a bar where she first seen him. He had piqued her interest right then, she could smell the danger on him but it just made the flame that he was burn all the brighter. She knew she would get burned and goddamn if she wasn't in the process of it. Poor Becca, she mourned for her friend but she mourned for more than that too.

A slap to the face brought her back to the forefront, Mac was squatted down in front of her. She kept her eyes downcast and waited for what was to come.

"Look at me."

Looking up through her lashes she obeyed him.

"Eat this and we'll get you cleaned up." Handing her something to eat, she wasn't sure what it was she ate it to quickly to really register what it was or really taste it.

-

Mac felt a moment of something he wasn't sure really what to call it, it was small but it was there. She was covered in blood, him, and whatever else was left on the ground from that skank she was with mutilated body. He made her stay right there to further punish and torment her.

After she ate he pulled her to a standing position, "If you try anything I'll gut you and leave you alive for the animals in the canyon bitch."

She quickly nodded at him and stood completely still watching as he gathered his shit. She learnt fast that day after she killed that crying bitch of friend of hers. Chuckling to himself he gathered the rest of his stuff quickly, he wanted to be on his way before he lost the light completely.

Turning back towards her Mac eyed her for a minute, taking her in fully. She was completely naked and bared to him. She was covered in a multitude of bites and cuts. But what caught his eyes the most was the spider on her chest now. She'd carry that the rest of her short life, just like he fucking did.

When they pulled up at his house it was after dark. Good, he didn't need anyone going by, which was unlikely either way, and seeing her. Mac brought her into the house and took her straight to the bathroom. He done a quick sweep of the bathroom to make sure he hadn't left anything behind from earlier that she could use to harm herself or him.

Satisfied Mac untied her hands and gestured to the shower, "Clean up."

He eyed were still downcast and she simply stepped into the shower and cut the water on. He watched her not even bother with the temperature settings for the water, instead just letting the cold blast hit her fully. He really done a number on her. He set back watching her for awhile, he could see her shivering and it was pissing him off. I thought she'd have more fight then this, she wouldn't even adjust the water for herself anymore. Goddamn.

Reaching around her he cut the temperature up. She didn't flinch away but she stopped her movement in the water waiting to see what he was doing. Mac watched the suds wash down bare chest and tone legs. Licking his lips he stepped back and started removing his clothes. Fuck she was already here and she was his. If he wanted to wreck this bitch the goddamn it he was going to.

-

Stacey heard his clothes hitting the floor. She tried to regulate her breathing but she was having trouble. She was still sore from this morning when he'd taken her, she was hoping and praying to whatever God was out there that he was gentle with her. But she knew better, he was a monster and he didn't know the definition of gentle.

She felt his hand slide up her wet back and then down her ass gripping her hard. She would have bruises later to match whatever else he done to her. Mac spun her around and was looking down her body, she could feel his cold merciless gaze on her and fought not to shudder. She felt shame again when she felt herself get wet.

Painfully Mac leans into her pinning her to the shower wall, he mashes her full breast with his broad chest. Holding her place like this he leans down and whispers to her coldly, "Tell me, bitch or I'll hurt you worse than anything you've experienced yet."

Stacey knew what he wanted he'd played this game from the beginning with Becca. Making her beg for him only to be killed later. She wonders briefly if this will be her end, get cleaned up only to be wrecked and ruined again.

She had been quiet to long because Mac suddenly has his hand fisted in her hair pulling her head back at an extreme angle. She groans almost from fear more so then pain. "I...I need you Mac."

At her words he loosens his hold slightly, his eyes are cold and remind her of a lion about to take it's prey. She feels hunted and there isn't a fuckin' thing she can do about it.

She whimpers when she sees a cold, evil smile quirk the corner of Mac's mouth. At one time she would have wanted nothing more than to lose herself to this man. She would have wanted to to kiss this mouth and have it do filthy unspeakable things to her while she gave just as good as she got. With a blazing realization she sees it in his eyes, he's enjoying watching her emotions and desperation. Her pain, he craves it. He needs it like he needs a drug. She's his heroine.

She knows she wont be spared and part of her is glad, she wants free of this fucking mess. Another sick part of her wonders if Mac will miss her or even remember her when he takes his next victim. He sees the realization in her eyes and he laughs, the look in his eyes matches his laugh right now. It's a frightening sound. Mac backhands her and sends her head back into the tile wall.

"I'm going to hurt and I'm not going to stop till I'm good and ready." Leaning down he claims her mouth in a bloodthirsty kiss. Biting and tearing at her mouth like he has done with the rest of her body. She can't help the moan that escapes her and starts to cry.

-

Pulling back from her Mac looks her up and down, "Finish cleaning up, you're fucking disgusting."

Mac wants to laugh as he watches her hastily wash her body as he commanded. He's was hard when he got in here but he's rock hard now. Setting back and watching her wash herself has him dripping. He considers making her suck his dick and swallow everything he has to give but he wants something different tonight. Something he hadn't taken from her yet. Licking his lips he watches her wash her hair.

Stepping out of the shower Mac doesn't even bother drying off, it wont matter either way really. He grabs her up and slings her down on his bed. He leans down, keeping her body pressed down into the mattress. She wasn't going anywhere. The thought makes him chuckle again and he watches her eyes widen. Licking his lips he leans down, his lips come nearer and nearer, he watches her body react. Her lush, split, and bruised lip parting, begging him for the kiss. He laughs at her, bitch wants it bad. Even after everything he's done to her. She's just as fucked as him in the head. Seeing her reaction though he veers off course, sinking his teeth into the curve of her neck. Biting the creamy tender flash viciously.

He can feel his own body reacting to her freshly cleaned scent mixed with blood, fear, and her arousal. Her own shame. Pulling back from her neck he can see the fear flowing from her in waves, leaning back down he gives her a matching bite to go with the one she just received. Tasting the copper of her blood Mac sucks hard and brutally. She whimpers trying to jerk and pull away from him. When she gets nowhere with that she lashes out at him and sinks her own teeth into his shoulder trying to hurt him. Mac smiles into the bite and groans feeling his cock swell even more.

-

Stacey realizes her mistake the minute she bit his shoulder. He got off on pain why she thought hurting him would make a difference she didn't know but she knew she now had made things worse for herself.

Stacey feels panic seize her when Mac suddenly flips her onto her stomach pinning her back to the bed. Her bare ass and back are illuminated to him by the moon shining through his bedroom window. She's never felt so vulnerable in her life than she does in this moment. Whatever she had left she was holding onto, that he hadn't killed. He's about to take it from her and she knows it.

Panting wildly, desperately she tries to clear her head. Is there anything she could do that would make Mac not want this? If he knew it was going to be worse on her then the rest he likely want it more. He loved torture and this is exactly what this would be for her. She freezes though as she feels him shift positions setting across her thighs, hands sliding down her back from her shoulders to her ass. He's kneading her flesh there, she doesn't know what to make of his almost gentle touch and she too scared to linger on it too long.

At the loss of one of his hands on her bare ass she strains her hears to the sounds in the bedroom. She hears him messing with something then feels the cold steel of his knife digging into her bare ass. He flicks the knife across her making her clinch of her cheeks together. She can feel the blood as his hand slides through smoothing his across her alabaster skin.

His big strong hands grab the cheeks of her ass, strong fingers digging in to the soft skin and then the terrible burning pain shoots up her spine ripping through her body as he violates her virgin ass. He gives her no warning, no warm up. Just tearing her open, filling her with his hard thick cock. The pain alone makes her writhe and scream under him, causing him to groan into her back.

Screaming hoarsely as he pounds into her relentlessly, his thighs are smacking against her own pale flesh. She can feel his balls slap harshly against her labia. There will no pleasure had from this, she tries to lose herself in her mind, go somewhere else. But he must have known what she was trying cause his hand is suddenly around her throat choking her just enough to cause her to fight for air a little.

Each time he pulls back he slaps her across the ass with a stinging force that has tears rolling down her face, while forcing air out in a grunt. She hears his satisfied chuckle and sobs from humiliation as he drives deeper inside her wrenching a satisfied moan from himself.

Mac watches as he sinks into her over and over. He can see blood leaking from her and it's only driving him more towards his goal. Her sobs and pleas fall on deaf ears as he brutally slams into her again.

Coming to a halt Mac leans over her shoulder towards her, "Beg."

She shakes her head and tries to pull away from him, "Beg." he commands again. He wont ask again.

He slips his hand down her body and around to her clit. Circling it slowly with his thumb, he matches it's rhythm with his hips. Grinding down into her deeper and working her faster he hears her breath hitch.

"Please...please let me cum." she pants and cries at the same time.

Mac pulls back from her but not before licking the blood on her neck, goddamn she was a ripe piece of ass. He feels her shuddering sobs as her body betrays her against his assault.

Mac feeling her pussy dripping thrustes harshly into her again groaning when he feels her clench. His cock moves with a satisfying painful ease in and out of her ass. He feels her pussy clench even more as he pulls and pinches her clit viciously.

Laughing coldly Mac pulls her back by her hair angling her head towards him. "You like it rough don't you? This what you want? Each of his words punctuated by a stinging slap and another burning thrust deeper into her ass.

Stacey sobs, her wet curls tangled around her face even as he's pulling her back by it. His cock still buried harshly in her raw and throbbing ass. She feels his hot breath rake over her body, she feels the knife on her back. She knows he's cutting her but she can't feel it, she will later though. She knows that much. She feel his tongue lapping at the blood, he's stilled his movements for a minute and she couldn't be more thankful.

When she hears the knife sink into the floor she knows he's back to business and already she's missing the cave where he hadn't taken this from her. His cock starts moving in her again, burning, hurting, and carving out a path of his own. He's being gentle with her now, and that scares the fuck out of her more so than his violence. His taking pleasure from, working her now. One hand toying with her now dripping cunt as his other hand tugs her back into a bowed position.

Laughing in her ear Mac lick her neck again. "You filthy fucking whore. You gave all you have. Now I'll have the rest."

She feels him pull back till the tip is just in her and she has no time to brace herself, he pummels her ass. Using her hard, moving in her faster and harder than before till he finally groans with a harsh voice through his release. She fills him flood her ass with his hot cum, all the while his fingers are still working her with determination. Pulling her closer into his sweat slicked body

"Cum whore, give it to me. NOW!" he growls low in his throat.

And just like he's trained her she does. Screaming and bucking into him, causing him to groan again. Her pain, humiliation, and despair making this the most intense and longest orgasm she's ever had.

Mac sets up and pulls out of her watching as blood and his cum stream out of her. It's a sight he loves and will commit to memory. She's openly sobbing face down in his mattress, standing up Mac snatches up the knife.

"Don't move." he walks from the room to go clean her off his dick.

Moving back into the room he gets dressed watching as she tries to catch her breath. She's still in the position he left her. Her ass is bruised from his harsh slaps and rough hands, as is her hips. She's covered in blood and cum again, but no matter she'll be dead this time tomorrow anyways.

With mocking laughter, "Sleep good we got a big day tomorrow." He moves from the room locking the door. He's not worried about her getting out the window, the bars there will keep her from getting out.

He had shit to get together before his final parting gift to her. The thought brings a sick and twisted smile to his face as he lights up a smoke, and inhales deeply. Letting the smoke billow out of his nose, yeah he had something for that bitch. It'd all be done tomorrow. Leaning back in his chair he relaxes like he never can except for when he's just had the release he craves like none other.

**I have one more chapter planned for this, then Mac and Stacey's time together will be over. Well spent, but over.**

**Review me. xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Mac stood in the door way looking down on the broken body still in the same position he left it. He felt nothing for this person, no pity, no remorse. Not a goddamn thing. She was his to do with what he pleased, why should he pity her.

Moving further into the room Mac stood behind her spent body, he could hear the light snoring indicating she was still asleep. Looking over his handiwork he smiled. He'd made a real mess of her this time, he felt himself getting hard and adjusted his pants. He didn't have time for that now, he had shit he needed to do before he finished with her.

Mac stepped forward and lifted her legs flipping her around on the bed, she was gonna need the strength in her legs when she woke up.

**REDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYON**

Mac had finished with the everything at the cave he just needed to get her and bring her back so they could begin. He laughed as he worked backwards out the cave, gonna be a good fuckin' night he thought.

Pulling back up outside he lit a smoke and moved towards the house not bothering to start the generator. He could hear movement in the room he had her locked in and smiled. Swinging the door open she backed herself in a corner and kept her eyes down.

"Come on." talked through a cloud of smoke. When she made no move to do as he said, "Do I need to make you?" he snapped out harshly stepping closer to her.

"No." she muttered and walked towards him as he moved out of the house.

"Get in the truck we got somewhere to be." Mac jerked the door open standing there making sure she didn't try to run.

**REDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYON**

She was walking in front of him through the passage of some cave. She had the feeling this was the place he had originally brought her and Becca. The thought made her sick, how many people had lost their lives in this dwelling of his.

"Why didn't you kill us both?" her voice was barely above a whisper, part of her hoped he hadn't heard her. She knew he did though when she heard his dark chuckle behind her.

"How did it feel killing for the first time?" Mac questioned. She could hear the amusement in his voice and it just served to piss her off.

"I didn't kill her, YOU did!" she snapped bitterly at him.

She felt his arm snake around her neck from behind and her body jerked backwards, he lifted her from the ground with his arm around her throat. "Nah, see you killed her. Sometimes we just need that little push." he ground his erection into her ass punctuating his words right before he released her and shoved her forwards.

She wanted to hate herself, her body. Mac had made it a traitor to her, his mere presence lit her blood on fire and she wanted to burn with him. No matter the pain it caused. She wanted it, she needed it now.

When they got back to the room she paused and looked at where Becca had been before she was killed. She felt her eyes grow wet. She wiped them away hastily and waited to see what he wanted.

"Strip." his command came from her left in the shadows.

She looked over to where he was and wanted to beg to stay clothed for him to just end it already. Quit playing games but when he stepped out of the shadows and she seen his eyes she swallowed hard. The look in his eyes held so much hate and fury she was scared of what would come next, more so than ever before.

When she dropped her clothes back down and stood before him completely naked he walked towards her holding rope and smiled slowly at her. It wasn't really a smile though, more of him baring his teeth at her much like an animal that knows it has its prey cornered.

"Hands." He jerked her forward by her hands and shoved her to the wall he had just been occupying. He deftly tied her wrist together and tethered them to something above her head on the wall. She had her back to him and was panicking not being able to see him and what he was up to.

She heard the click of that little metal tin she had seen him get out so many times the past couple of days. She felt fear grip her heart, he was so much worse after he took whatever was in there. It was when her worst cuts and marks came from. Some of them still not closed up properly even after days.

**REDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYON**

Mac took a hit of meth and released a held breath. He set there letting it take hold of him before he set about his task. He pulled his shirt over his head tossing it behind him as he advanced on her trembling form. He stepped up behind her his body flush with hers and heard her breath hitch.

Mac brought his hands around sliding one up to her breast and cupping it harshly. Sling the other one down her body he found her aching clit. Her knees buckled a little as his fingers rubbed against her. Her breathing turned more rapid as she writhed against him. Mac chuckled and released her stepping back from her.

He heard her whine at the loss of his hands working her. He kicked his boots off and shoved the coveralls the rest of the way down his legs and off. Stepping right back up behind her he kicked her stance wider and jerked her hips back towards him. Without warming Mac slammed into her harshly knocking her into the wall in front of her. She cried out in pain and he smiled.

Mac put one of his hands between her straining shoulder blades and pushed her forward. Stacey cried out in pain from being forced to lean forward with her hands tied above her like they were. "You move from this position and my knife is gonna replace my cock in your cunt bitch!" he growled to her. She nodded not saying anything.

**REDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYON**

Stacey was trying not to cry but it was no use. With the way his hips were surging forward with brutal determination, she could feel her insides rip each time. He was slamming into her so hard that each thrust was lifting her off the ground only to drop her back down on his withdrawal.

On a particularly hard thrust she cried out even louder and sobbed and heard him groan. She felt his nails bite into her hips pulling her back to meet his thrust, the stinging pain only holding her attention before he sunk his teeth into her neck as he jerked her back by her hair.

The only thing holding her in place was her hands tied above her and his body as he slammed into her and lifted her simultaneously. "Stoppp." she sobbed brokenly. "Please Mac."

He growled next to her ear and she felt one of his hands slide up her arm towards her hands that were going numb. On his upward thrust as she was lifted she felt him slip her hands from the bracket holding them there. Just as fast as she was released he slammed her to the ground following her all the way down never pulling from her body.

Her face was pushed into the ground so hard she was sure she was going to have scrapes and bruises on the side of her face. He jerked her hips upwards positioning her for him to take her hard again.

**REDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYON**

Mac looked down the length of her cut up back and licked his lips and brought his eyes back to her bruised and battered ass. Mac snapped his hips hard into her and groaned at the feeling of her clenching unwillingly around him. He slapped her ass hard and pulled back from her again, repeating the process several times more.

He felt himself getting close and wasn't read to let go yet. He pulled out and watched as blood and her own wetness slid down her legs from her bruised pussy. Setting back he took another hit of the meth and pulled his knife to him.

She was panting and crying on the floor, she had blood coming from her mouth from where he slammed her down. She was already dead in his mind. Pulling the knife across her bare ass he flicked it roughly across one of her cheeks and watched the blood smooth over her pale skin.

With each movement of his knife she jerked and cried harder begging him to stop. He looked at his work and gave a satisfied noise in the back of his throat as he gripped her hips again.

"No..No. No. No. No." her voice was coming in short pants.

"No one is left to hear your scream. Scream for me." Mac thrusted harshly into her bottoming out in her.

She thrashed and yelped in pain and he repeated the process with a punishing rhythm before jerking his hips back all the way and slamming home in her tight ring of muscles. She jerked and screamed so loud her thought he was gonna be deaf. It just drove him harder though.

**REDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYON**

Stacey felt herself getting weaker from blood loss and pain. He was hitting her so hard that she thought he was going to split her in half. He'd brutalized her breast and pussy, now he was claiming her already sore ass for himself again. She could feel her body giving into him and ripping under his brutal punishment.

His grunts and moans piecing the fog she was in as he bit into her neck and shoulder over and over. He was vicious with his treatment of her. He leaned up some from her body and she took a full breath while his weight wasn't pressing down on her. He pulled her and back against his chest, still seated in her raw and bleeding ass.

She felt his fingers slide through her aching slit before she heard something else and then his fingers were in her mouth. She tasted herself, blood, him and something else. Something chemical.

"Can't have you passing out can we?" He laughed in her ear pistoning his hips into her again.

She felt whatever he gave her raise through her body and she felt everything more powerfully than before and started sobbing and screaming all over again. He jerked behind her and groaned with each scream piercing the air.

Mac slammed home harder picking up his pace, she could tell he was close. She could feel him swelling inside her and starting to breathe harsher. She prayed that it would end soon.

Feeling your cock swelling, growing as his cum started to surge through him. Mac's fingers dug into her hip as his body started to jerking. With a sudden cry, he thrust long and deep inside her, cumming intensely, shooting his hot murderous seed deep inside her ass. Groaning as spurt after spurt of his warm cum filling her. Mac shoved her back forwards on the ground sending her sprawling.

He wrapped his hand around his cock, continuing to stroke as more cum shot over and across my bloodied body. He jerked my head to the side forcing his still hard cock in my mouth. "Clean me up, if you bite me..." he didn't say anymore but the look in his eyes was glazed over from the drugs but they held a murderous glint that let her know it wouldn't be a fast death.

**REDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYON**

Mac watched as she cleaned him off like he demanded. Every bit of hope and life she had left, he'd took it all from her. Pushing her off him he moved and pulled his coveralls on along with his boots.

He pulled her upwards and shoved her down an old tunnel that led to a dead end.

"Where are we going?" her voice was panicked.

He pushed her a little harder and slapped across the face. "You comforted that bitch through it all, what good did it do her? Promised you wouldn't leave her, that'd you get out together."

Mac smiled at her and he seen her loose any bit of color left. She was limping and bleeding walking just in front of him. "Now I don't know about you stupid bitches... but me, when I make a promise I stick to it."

She whimpered and came to a stop not being able to see anything anymore. Mac walked up and stopped next to her. "A man of my word." He looked over at her with his cold gaze and laughed. "You hold true to your word or you a fuckin lying whore?"

"I meant what I said to her." her voice was weak.

"Guess I can help you with that." Mac turned towards her and grabbed her throat unsheathing his knife in the same moment. He swung upwards while lifting her off the ground and sunk the blade in her stomach jerking up enough to almost gut her. Mac dropped her back to the ground and laughed at the noises she was making. She was holding her stomach and curling in on herself.

"That'll take a few hours...it's a slow death. Fitting for a cunt like you." Mac's voice was low and hard. He kicked her in the ribs and moved around her bringing a light into the room they were now in.

Mac nudged her forward with his boot. "Crawl."

"Oh god what's that smell." she moaned while trying to crawl and hold her stomach at the same time.

Mac started laughing and shoved her the rest of the way, she screamed as she slipped over the edge of the hidden drop off. Mac moved from the room hearing the thud of her body hitting the ground and went to get the shit he needed.

**REDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYON**

Stacey hit the ground and lost every bit of the breath her broken body had. She could hear him moving around above her and was terrified of what was next. He'd already guaranteed her death, but like he said she had awhile. Sobbing and trying not to breath the stale rank air she set up.

She seen a light above her head and mac dropped a flare down the hole. After her eyes adjusted to the light she took in her small surroundings. What she initially thought was rocks were actually broken and discarded bones. Scrambling backwards away she hit something cold. Looking back her eyes locked on Beccas cold dead eyes, face still stuck in a silent scream.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

I can't do this, I have to get out here.

"YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY!"

She felt something powdery hit her face and jerked away from it, what the fuck was he pouring on her?

**REDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYONREDCANYON**

"You promised her you wouldn't leave her." Mac laughed over her screams. "Now you'll be together. Take comfort in that."

He poured the rest of the lime down the hole and watched the terror in her eyes. All her jerking around and moving was causing the wound in her stomach the bleed more freely. She was going to bleed out soon. Mac lit a cigarette and set at down letting his legs dangle over.

"If you didn't intend on keepin your promise bitch, shouldn't have made it."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" she hissed up to him.

"Not a goddamn thing."

Mac set there for couple of hours watching as she got weaker and struggled fruitlessly. He watched as all the despair and hope poured from her in waves along with her fear. He could taste it, it was better high then the meth every brought him.

When she finally quit moving he stood up and stretched. He had orders to feel. Slicing another sac of lime he poured it over the two whores and moved back towards the cave. He didn't have time to dwell on trivial matters such as stupid bitches getting what they deserved. He was already planning his next hunt.

Taking a hit of the meth he started on his next batch.


End file.
